


Exceeding Expectations

by Iari



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Aya promised herself to confess her feelings by Valentine’s day. But she couldn’t, and she is more than frustrated at herself. (sorry I'm really bad with summaries)





	Exceeding Expectations

Their band rehearsal had ended few hours ago but two members remained for extra practice. That may be so for the blonde bassist, but Maruyama Aya has another reason.  _ Pasupare _ __ got a lot busier since the start of the new year. They had numerous events both as a band, and individual gigs as well. Not to mention they are still high school students too who had to maintain their grades. 

Aya promised herself to confess her feelings by Valentine’s day. But she couldn’t, and she is more than frustrated at herself. They got too busy that she never seems to find the right timing to get Chisato alone with her. 

_ Excuses.  _ She bitterly thought to herself getting off key as she sung the next line of the song. The vocalist knows full well that if she had not been a coward, she could have made a way somehow to confess to the bassist. But when she saw Chisato going through all  t he stuffs she received from fans after their Valentine event, she lost all her confidence. She feels like it would be unprofessional of her to suddenly confess only to get rejected and make everything between them awkward. And knowing they still got one more live back then, she doesn’t want to ruin everything just yet.  Ruining everything may be an overstatement, but Aya knows she will take time to get over it. She has fallen deeply for the blonde after all. 

“Aya- chan , are you alright? You suddenly stopped singing, is something wrong?” Chisato asked approaching her slowly. 

_ Oh no. I got lost in thoughts again.  _ “Sorry Chisato-chan. Let’s try from the top again.”

“No. I think we should call it a day.” 

“Eh? I'm really sorry Chisato-chan. Just when you agreed to stay behind and practice with me, I keep messing up.“

Chisato put her bass down turning her back to Aya. “That’s not it Aya-chan. Do you think I won’t notice?” 

“N-Notice what?” 

Aya’s face went pale all of a sudden. She knows that Chisato can be really perceptive but she tried her hardest to act normal around the bassist.  _ Could it be that Chisato- _ _ chan _ _  already knows?  _

“For a while now, it feels like there is something you wanted to tell me. I think it goes way back around Valentines.” 

“H-How can you say so? M-Maybe you were just imagining things Chisato-chan.  Ahaha ..” Aya forced a laugh hoping for the bassist to drop the topic off. But she knows it was futile. 

“The way you’re fidgeting from time to time when our eyes meet. I know there is something. There's no way I won’t notice.”  Chisato slowly turned to face Aya again and walked close before speaking again. “ i  notice everything about you after all, Aya-chan.” 

A faint blush started forming on the vocalist’s face. “Chisato-chan... Saying something like that would only get my hopes up-” She covered her mouth with her hands as soon as Aya realized she said it out loud. Then there it is. Chisato’s cunning smile. Cunning may not be the appropriate way to describe it seeing how it is accompanied with the bassist’s flustered cheeks. 

“Try me Aya-chan. You know I like exceeding expectations.”

Shirasagi  Chisato is not an open book. Aya can never read what is going on that mind of hers. All she knows is that there is something more to that smile she usually shows to everyone. She had already witnessed how cold Chisato is to Seta Kaoru. She feels a bit jealous when she sees how soft she is to Matsubara  Kanon . 

But what is she to Chisato? She is not sure which is it. The bassist can be really mean to her. At the same time, Chisato is there when she needed her the most. To Aya, Chisato gives her the light towards the path they need to go through for their dreams. As their bond got deeper, her feelings for Chisato had become something more. It took her time to decide that she had to confess. She couldn’t fulfill the promise she made to herself. But now she is given the chance again. 

_ It is now or never.  _ She thought to herself.

“Chisato- chan , this is hard for me, but please listen.” Aya took a deep breath then looked Chisato straight to her lilac eyes. “I...  I.. uuh .. I love you!” She closed her eyes the moment the words came out of her mouth. Her hands a shaking and it feels like all the blood came up to her face.  

The bassist grabbed her hand as if getting her attention. “Aya- chan , thank for doing your best.” She gave her the warmest smile Aya has ever seen of her. She then held her hand close to her chest. Aya felt Chisato’s heart thumping against her chest, and the shaking hand that is holding hers. 

“I’d like you to have my heart, but...” 

_ Ehhh _ _?! But?  _

Aya felt like life is starting to drain out of her while trying to process everything. Tears are already forming in her eyes before Chisato spoke again. 

“How can I give something you already have?”

Chisato’s smile blinded her and she couldn’t think straight. Even at a time like this the bassist did not fail to confuse her. The hand holding her is still shaking when she noticed the tears flowing from the girl in front of her too. 

“Chisato- chan , does this mean you...”

“Yes Aya-chan. I love you too. I expected you to be like this, but I did not think I won’t be able to hold my tears for this moment too.” 

They both laughed at that feeling a bit stupid. When they calmed down, they wiped each other’s tears with both faces still flushed. Chisato’s hand stayed on Aya’s cheek. 

“Chisato- chan ?”

“You already beat me to confessing. I can’t have you beating me again to this.” Chisato grinned before she leaned up to reach the vocalist’s soft lips locking it with hers. It was only for a second but it was enough to leave Aya with a burning face once again. The bassist can’t help but chuckle at how adorable this dork is. 

“Come on Aya- chan , we have to go home now it’s getting late.” 

“ Aaaah ! I hate you Chisato- chan !” Aya exclaimed being a blushing mess once again.

“I know you don’t~” Chisato replied playfully then added, “Start packing your things now so we could leave already. I don’t want my  _ girlfriend  _ not getting enough rest after all.”

Aya swore that she was close to having a heart attack at the moment. Chisato won’t let her live peacefully it seems. But Aya doesn’t mind. It is her now  _ girlfriend,  _ that she loves after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome, I just got back to writing again and need to learn more.


End file.
